There have been proposals for wall systems for retaining soil or earth or other material, e.g. landfill. Wall systems have also been proposed for use in landscaping and terracing so that better use can be made of hilly sites, and are needed for embankments used in highway construction.
Among the more desirable qualities of a retaining wall system are
1. it should employ a minimum number of different kinds of blocks or units; PA0 2. it should be such that it can be constructed on a simple horizontal-surfaced foundation pad; PA0 3. the geometry of each unit or block should be such that it gives rise to substantial resistance to shear forces or forces which might give rise to movement lateral to the length of the wall. PA0 4. it should not require complex methods or equipment to anchor or tie the wall units back into the fill material; and PA0 5. the units should permit simple and rapid construction of retaining walls at various (and varying) angles (including zero degrees) to the vertical.
To the best of the present Applicant's knowledge and belief, prior to this invention, no system was known which satisfactorily met most or all of these requirements.